Clowns
by EvilGnomes
Summary: ."I hear him. His laughter, his thoughts. They're about you Yuki. And they're not pretty." Imogen Harper is a ghost. But she hears a voice in her head, planning. He's after Yuki but what can a ghost do against a Vampire? Against the Big Bad Wolf?
1. Can You See Me Now?

Death isn't an experience I recommend. At all

All that really happens is a whole bunch of people crying and doting over you. Half of them you've never even met or spoken to and a eulogy that sounds nothing like you. The only reason they cry is because their thinking "That could have been me". Nothing more nothing less, unless they've known you for years. Then on top of all that you're completely and utterly ignored.

Well, at least that's what happened to me. Some may get to the 'Great Beyond'.

Me?

I was left behind, like when Peter Parker missed his school bus at the beginning of the movie, only the bus didn't stop for me.

If I was being exact, which usually I'm not, I died on October 31st 2008 at about 4 minutes past midnight.

I think.

To be honest I was a bit too preoccupied with the knife sticking out of my gut to look at my watch and count down to the second my heart stopped and brain died.

I'd only just moved to Cross Academy a week ago as well. Hardly knew anyone, except for Yuuki and Zero, and only a little as they were mainly made by Chairman Cross made them show them around. Yuuki was nice, very cheery, but Zero...well he just acted like and Emo to be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the ones that cut his wrists or listened to depressing music.

I also knew some of the Night Class, only because I kind of got lost on my first day and wandered on in. Weird bunch, let me tell ya. Some guy led me back, Ichijo I think his name was. Meh, I wasn't really paying attention anyway, to busy thinking about lunch. Which reminds me, I need food...

Anyway, I was found in a pond outside of the school grounds. See, I _kind of _snuck out to a Halloween Party. I wasn't really a party person but there was free food involved and the fact that I was going insane being locked up at school and it was Halloween my favourite time of year. A Halloween party is the only party you'd ever see me caught dead at though.

I was missing for about four days before one of the Night Class fished me out of the pond in the town. The first thing I remember after my little 'sleep' was seeing the Day Class holding some sort of service type thing for me, I was confused at first, I didn't even know I was dead. So confused in fact that I went right up to the priest and shouted in his face.

Didn't even flinch.

Couldn't move when I realised. When I realised what had happened to me. That I was...Dead.

I was in denial at first. Went around shouting in everyone's face, hoping, begging at least one of them could hear or see me.

None of them did though.

You'd think that at least one student in the school would be psychic.

I ran after that, into my room. I just wanted to be alone, to think.

Then they started giving my room to other people, but I was still so confused so I...scared them...a bit.

Only a little!

Though, acting like Samara Morgan or Sadako Yamamura from the Ring/Ringu movies may not be other people's idea of 'a little'

It wasn't for two weeks until I realised that I was being silly, I was beginning to act like Zero for Pete's sake! As my mother always used to say, 'No use crying over spilt milk'. So instead of moping around like a Mini Zero I walked round the Sun Dorms, mainly taking uneaten food off people or listening into private conversations. Just the random stuff anyone would do if they where invisible. It wasn't till a week later I left the Sun Dorms and wandered around the grounds. It was while sitting at the fountain, eating a bag of left over Doritos that I was left almost speechless. Almost being the main word in that sentence.

"Hey! You can't be out here at night. Get back to your Dorm." A voice called from behind. At first I ignored them, thinking they were talking to someone else which they always where.

"Hey!" they said again, closer this time. It turned, just in time for them to fall through me into the fountain.

Turned out it was Zero, though I should have guessed, only he has the, I'm-only-doing-this-because-I'm-told-to-or-I'm-pissed-off voice. I didn't help him up, couldn't even if I wanted to. I just stood there staring at him like a kid who just got a new puppy or one that had been told they were going to military school.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, standing up in the water glaring at me.

"You can see me?" I asked, looking at him wide eyed. Zero frowned, looking both bored and chessed off at the same time.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" He stopped, realisation slowly coming to him,

"Can you see me do this?" I asked, jumping up and down on the spot, Doritos packet still in my hands.

"You're dead." He stated more that asked.

"Holy shit you can really see me!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with a hand to stop myself from shouting out.

"But you're dead." He stated again, getting out of the fountain and shaking the water out of his hair. He really needed to work on the whole, 'happy' thing.

"Shut up your ruining my mood." I said, ignoring him and continuing to jump up and down in joy.

He was about to say something else when I saw some Night Class students walking up to Zero and Zero quickly whipped out his gun.

Whoa! Wait! A Gun!

"Decide to take a midnight dip Kiryu?" The one I think was called Aido, or Idol as his Fangirls called him, said. Zero sighed, turned.

"What do you want Night Class?" Zero asked hostilely.

"Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it." One of the female Night Class – I think was called Ruka- hissed at Zero. I shrugged, knowing that I was going to be ignored for a while now and sat back on the fountain, finishing off the Doritos. Another Night Class student –Kian – or 'Wild' as he was called by Fangirls (it's amazing what you hear classes) sighed looking bored.

"Don't be too jealous Ruka and the rest of you. If President Kuran found out he would reprimand you." He told them before laying a hand on Zero's shooting arm, trying to make him put the gun down.

"You put that away too, Kiryu." Unfortunately Zero didn't take the action as a pacifist one seeing as he grabbed Kian by the shoulders and flipped him onto the ground.

"Whoa! Now that was cool." I grinned eating more of the nacho cheese goodness, which in turn made everyone turn to me, either frowning or wide-eyed.

"Where did you come from?" Ruka asked sharply. I looked around, confused. Was she talking to me?

"The UK?" I said warily, putting a Dorito back in the bag and wiping my hands on my dress. Ruka hissed at me.

"You know what I meant." She growled. Well _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called from above. I looked up the see Yuuki jump from an upper level and land on the ground elegantly beside Zero. Whoa! I didn't know she could do that!

"Fighting if prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!" she shouted, standing and motioning to the band round her arm.

"If you really want to fight I will fight you first as a member of the disciplinary committee!" she told them. I smiled as she said that. Go Yuuki!

It was then though, of course, that the 'Powers that be' decided to muck me around a bit.

Something wet seeped down my stomach and as I looked down I saw blood running down my grubby white dress from the now non-existent wound that killed me. Looking up I saw everyone looking at me in shock.

"Imogen! How- " Yuuki exclaimed and cutting off when she saw the blood. "Imogen what's going on!" Yuuki asked. I looked at the blood then back to Yuuki.

"I'm...I'm dying." I whispered, before I felt the gut wrenching pain in my gut again as the knife was yanked out after being turned sharply to the side once again. I shouted out in pain and fell to my knees and more blood seeped through my hands fell to the ground. Flashes of the man that killed me flickered through my mind at a pace to much for my brain to handle.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" one of the Night Class shouted at either Zero or Yuuki.

"Imogen? Imogen!" I heard Yuuki call as she ran over to me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. _Tried_ being the main word in that sentence.

Instead of touching the pasty white and blue skin that lay there her hand went through me, just like it did with everything else.

"What on-!" she exclaimed looking back up to me in shock, just in time to see blood dribble out my mouth onto my already grubby, formerly white dress. Then....

I disappeared.

My name is Imogen Harper.

And I am a ghost.


	2. Keep Going And You'll Beat Bruce Wayne!

Flashes.

That's all I experience during the period between my death and then joining the living world again. Small flashes as I walk around. If this happened to all ghosts then it would explain a lot. Like why you would see one then turn the corner and it was gone. I would be here then there the here then there again until I finally synched with the living world again.

Leaving me to reek havoc on Cross Academy students.

So far the Night Class especially. And from them, Aido was the easiest to scare, all you had to do was write messages that sounded like they were from Fangirls on his bathroom mirror in lipstick (It belonged to Ruka unfortunately, it would have been much funnier if it was his) and he would be cowering under covers for hours, leaving Kian to snap him out of it. I did stop after a while though. Every time I did something like that Yuki and Zero would get called in to strengthen their patrol, and even though I felt Zero needed to be hit over the head with a giant squeaky mallet to knock some happiness into him. I wouldn't wish a lack of sleep on anyone. That of course left the Day Class or the Headmaster.

"Maybe we were just imagining it. I mean, Imogen died a month ago now. There's no way she could have been there." I heard Yuki consider, from the Headmaster's office. Frowning as I heard my name I stuck my head in to see Yuki leaning against the sofa and Zero standing to the side of the desk, hands in his pockets. Both in uniform. Did they ever take them off?

"Either that or she's a Vampire." Zero suggested, looking amazingly bored with the entire situation. I frowned at his comment before shrugging it off and eating another grape that I'd stolen off some girl. Seriously, no one paid any attention to their food in this place. Any ghost could come along and take it when they weren't looking. Luckily for them I was the only dead thing at the school.

The Headmaster sighed, his hands clasped and eyes closed, thinking.

"I don't believe she is a Vampire. I have spoken to Kuran and he agrees, neither of us are quite sure what she is but if you see her again-" I left after that. Well my opinion of Cross Academy just went down. Vampires? Pulease.

Though...it would explain the Night Class. And I was a ghost, if I could exist so could Vampires.

Running a hand through my hair I sighed and made my way up to my room.

For a school, Cross Academy was a beautiful building and the halls of residence where just as grand. It was one of those buildings where little girls would feel like a true princess as they walked down the grand stairs in a dress. The only reason I liked it was because of the Higher Art I did, which included studying art Nouveau Architecture. That and I read far too many Brothers Grimm tales when I was nine. I think I hid that book in my mum's room 'cause 'Filcher's Bird' scared me so much.

Sighing I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze. The room was still empty; they'd given up on trying to give it to anyone else. Everyone was too scared of the "Grudge" that lived there. Muahahaha!

Lights went out soon after my arrival, leaving me in the dark and to wallow in my own boredom. I would say alone but that just made me feel depressed which wasn't my style. So, instead of just sitting on the bed, moaning about being bored, I went to the Moon Dorms. They were interesting to haunt, only because it was funny to see such stuck up rich people being freaked out. Even though Aido was really the only that reacted well to the 'haunting'.

Although, what I saw when I got there was rather...disturbing. And _so_ much better than anything I could ever had come up with.

His eyes widened as I came into view, probably from shock, I did disappear after suddenly collapsing to the ground in a puddle of blood last time he saw me. Though the fact he could see me was just as odd.

Aido stood in the hall, a bucket of water on his head, and holding another bucket in each hand. I just stood in the hall, staring, very close to laughter.

"What on earth...?" I trailed off, as bubbles of laughter escaped my lips.

"Don't you da-"he started, forgetting about what I was and more occupied with the anger instead. But he was cut off by my laughter echoing through the halls. Clutching my sides I fell to my knees, close to tears. This was just too rich. Where was a camera when you needed one?

"Thank you so much for that. I was feeling a bit down." I said, wiping stray tears from my eyes and smiling gratefully before turning to the wall to leave. Yes, I could walk through walls, rather fun too. It was only when living things went through me that I tended to feel all icky.

"Wait!" He shouted but I ignored him. The night was young and I had better things I could come up with to do than laugh at him. Though it was tempting to just stand there and laugh.

Hmm, maybe I should go and get a camera, take a picture and put it up of the Day Class bulletin board. Oh how the Fangirls will scream.

The giddiness from laughing soon wore off though. I was so bored. No one could see me but the supposed Vampires, and they were in class and didn't know of my existence. That and I didn't really like any of them, apart from Aido because he was fun to scare and Ichijo because she was just so smiley. How could you not like someone who was so happy?

There was Yuki and Zero, but they were probably on patrol right now and-

Shit, I forgot about them.

"Y'know." I started, standing up straight from the stone step – which I had been sitting on for about fifteen minutes now - and talking before he could speak. "I would _very_ much appreciate it if you _didn't_ go sneaking up on me. That's kinda my job." I grinned, smoothing down my dress.

Zero stood across from me, watching me with his cold, calculating eyes.

"The Headmaster wants to see you." He stated. I frowned and turned.

"You're very calm with the fact you're talking to a ghost." I said.

"So that's what you are. A ghost." He replied.

"No actually I'm William Churchill." I stated, in all seriousness.

He said nothing, leaving me to roll my eyes.

"You know, you are the most emo person I have ever met." I said, leaning back on the stone banister. "Keep going at this rate and you might even beat _Bruce Wayne_! Won't that be fun?" I said, happily and cheesily.

Still nothing.

"Fine!" I shouted exasperated. "I'll go and see the Chairman. Happy now!" I asked. His cold violet eyes watched me before he turned and walked towards the Chairman's office.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I muttered as I followed him.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I felt like a lamb in a slaughter house standing in front of the Chairman as he sat at his desk, his head bowed and hands clasped in consideration. Yuki looked like she was going to explode if she didn't ask questions and Zero, the usual.

I'd only been in the Chairman's office officially once, on the day I arrived. It was a nice room, warm and happy, like the chairman himself.

Telling him what happened had been hard, mainly because I couldn't remember much, only that I was walking back to Cross Academy then I was attacked and stabbed. Couldn't remember who it was, it was too dark and the pain was too great to really take anything in apart from the pain and shock.

"What are you going to do with her?" Zero asked after a minute of silence from the Chairman, leaving me looking at him in shock.

"Well, excuuuse me Mr Plank! I have a name you know, I did say it five bloody times on the first day when you kept forgetting it." I said as he looked away, his arms crossed.

"Mr Plank?" he asked, frowning. I nodded, grinning mockingly.

"Yep. You're as emotionless and boring as a plank!" I stated rather proud of that name, even if it was childish. Meh, I was dead. Why should I care?

"Now, now children no need for fighting. I think it's great that Imogen is back with us!" The Chairman exclaimed standing and beaming happily. "I want you to take her over to the Moon Dorm and introduce her to the Night class though I have no worries about her presence here." The Chairman stated. I looked at the Chairman oddly.

"You don't know just how much you sounded like Derek Acorah there. Whether that's a good or bad thing I'm not sure." Though I don't think the Chairman heard me as he started rambling. I think I was going to like this guy.

"Come on. The Night Class should be leaving class soon." Zero said, leaving the room without waiting for Yuki or me.

"Does Zero always act so...Emo?" I asked Yuki as we followed him. Yuki sighed

"Pretty much, but it's been worse lately though." Yuki looked a bit upset then but quickly smiled. She was hiding something, I could tell. Hopefully meeting he Night Class and talking to Yuki – I doubt Zero would tell me anything, unless I bugged him to death...Hmm, that's not a bad idea... – then I would know exactly what was going on in this school.

I went to look at my watch but stopped about cussed under my breath as I realised – again- that it didn't work. I was dead, nothing worked near me...and it was smashed when I died. Or after I died, I wasn't totally sure. Damn.

"Hello Yuki! Kiryu!" Ichijo greeted as Zero opened the door, happy as usual. I'd like to see how he dealt with bullies. If he acted like that to everyone they would be _so_ disorientated.

No one else was in the large lobby/living area, probably in their rooms changing from the uniform to casual clothes or just not wanting to see each other. "I know you." he stated, looking behind them to me. Super... attention...

Please note the sarcasm.

"We need to talk to all of you. Orders from the Chairman." Zero stated, his arms crossed. He didn't look comfortable at all. Almost as if even talking to Ichijo was painful.

Ichijo nodded and left to get everyone. Sighing I began pacing, too nervous to sit. I didn't like attention, or people in fact. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't mind being a hermit for the rest of my life.

Man, I should have just ran when I realised Zero could see me.

"So much for being invisible." I mumbled, fingers in my mouth as I bit my nails. A habit I'd had since I was five and had never been able to break. The reason my fingers were chewed to death. I wasn't exactly the French manicure type.

The Night Class came down rather quickly, Kuran last.

"We're all here Kiryu. What is it that the Chairman wanted us to know about?" Kuran asked, looking tired as he leaned against the stair banister. Slowly I raised my hand and all heads turned to me. I chuckled nervously.

"Hi." I waved, shying away slightly.

"You have no heart beat." Aido suddenly said, making me stare at him like he was weird.

"Yeah. It's always an _up_ day when I'm told I have no heart beat. It's either that or 'You're dead' so that's definitely an up." I rambled sarcastically, pacing faster and aimlessly around the room.

"She's dead. She's actually dead." Ichijo stated looking rather taken aback. I nodded, shrugging unable to look at anyone. I hated people looking at me, freaked me out.

"You're to girl that died a month ago. The one Kain found in the pond." Aido stated, arms crossed. I nodded again, laughing shakily.

"Yeap, that's me. Imogen Harper! Ghost Extraordinaire!" I stated, motioning a sign in the air before looking around nervously. "And can you stop _looking _at me! It's giving the Heebie Jeebies." I shivered dramatically. Everyone continued to stare.

"How can ghosts exist?" Ruka asked, looking shocked. Turning to her I shrugged.

"I have no idea but if you ever get an idea, please tell me."

"What happened to you?" Ichijo asked, sympathetically making me sigh. So much for being ignored.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened. Though it isn't really that interesting..." I trailed off at their waiting expressions. Better just get it over with.

"In a nutshell...I was attacked, stabbed, woke up here and have been haunting you lot for the past week. Oh and by the way Adio. Don't worry about the lipstick messages on the mirrors. I wrote them to freak you out.. Any questions?" This I all said in under a minute. No one said anything.

"Okay then. See ya!" Spinning I headed for the door, happy to be released when suddenly, an icky sensation came over me and looking down I saw I was now standing in a, rather large, block of ice. Looking up I saw Adio, looking pissed, the ice coming from his shoe

"Whoa! You have ice powers!?" I exclaimed, standing back and examining the ice. "Awesome." Looking up at Aido, grinning I saw his slight shock at my calmness at the fact he could control ice.

"You don't seem that fazed." Kaname finally spoke from his position on the stairs, leaning against the banister.

"I'm a ghost. For the past month, strange things have been happening to me. Supposed Vampires with powers isn't that strange or scary anymore. It isn't as if you can kill me after all" I stated, shrugging and passing my hand through my arm to make a point.

"Vampires? Where did you hear something like that?" Ichijo asked, smiling but I could hear the worry.

"I may have heard the word mentioned." I said off hand.

"And nobody saw or heard you?" Ruka said, glaring at Zero and Yuki. Shrugging and picking up an egg thing laughed.

"I'm a ghost." I stated as if it was obvious. "Sneaking around without being seen is kind of my...forte." Grinning now, then turning to Aido.

"Oh and by the way Blondie." I said, in all seriousness. "Trying using your powers on me again and you _will _get hurt." Smiling I turned to everyone else.

"Now I _hate_ to bring this _lovely_ conversation to an end but I have places to go people to annoy. So...See ya." I gave them all a peace sign before I turned and headed for the door.

"Imogen wait!"Yuki called running towards me as I left the Moon Dorm.

The cool air made no attempt to calm my nerves. It was what I missed the most about being alive, now there was no difference in temperature to me. Everything was the same, cold and wet.

Yuki quickly caught up with me, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't run if you get dizzy like that." I stated as Yuki wobbled slightly, I stuffed my hands into my dress pockets, wanting to help her regain balance but knowing if I tried I would only make myself angry at my failure.

"You aren't really going to hurt Aido, are you?"Yuki asked with sincere worry, making me laugh.

"Of course not." I scoffed as if I would never dream of it. "I'm leaving _that_ to his fan girls."


End file.
